The use of mobile phones (including smartphones) has increased rapidly in recent years. Conventionally, when a user receives an incoming telephone call on their mobile phone, the user interface of the mobile phone will display a notification of the incoming call. Such a notification typically identifies the telephone number of the caller, and an identity of the caller, if known. Various conventional notifications may also include a static picture of the caller.